Me gustas, Takao
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: Aquellas tres palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta del muchacho alto, del muchacho que siempre estuvo solo hasta que el muchacho bajo y alegre había aparecido. Midotaka. Kuroko No Basket. [ONE-SHOT]


**_DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entretener al lector._**

Tan solo quería escribir angst de mis hijos :'D

* * *

–Me gustas, Takao-kun.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, Takao Kazunari era un muchacho bastante popular en su instituto. Era alto, aunque no en exceso como el resto del equipo, alegre, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara que era capaz de contagiarte sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Amable y gracioso, atleta y con una cara bonita. No sacaba buenas notas pero aprobaba, así que tampoco le suponía ningún problema.

Midorima sabía todo eso y más. Estaban en la mitad de tercero de preparatoria. Midorima era alto, demasiado, tanto que incluso inspiraba miedo. Siempre estaba serio y no era capaz de integrarse bien ni de mantener buenas relaciones sociales. Sacaba muy buenas notas y le hacían burla por ello, sin amigos, niño de diez, señor perfecto. También estaba en el equipo, era el as, pero no dejaba de ser "normal, pertenece a la Generación de los Milagros". Sus méritos no eran considerados tales ya que era lo esperado de él.

La chica en cuestión, la chica de ese día, era una muchacha más baja que Takao, de pelo oscuro, largo y un poco ondulado, con flequillo recto. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, grandes, enmarcados por unas bonitas pestañas y sobre unos pómulos sonrojados por las palabras que su fina boca estaba pronunciando.

Takao podía ser burlón, siempre molestando a sus compañeros, en especial a Midorima, pero cuando se trataba de estas situaciones era serio, delicado y amable. No quería herir a los demás con sus palabras. Takao siempre asentía levemente, sin su característica sonrisa, concentrado en lo que la chica o el chico –hacía sido tan solo dos, pero había pasado– le estaban diciendo. Cuándo esa persona terminase de hablar, Takao negaría con la cabeza, declinaría respetuosamente, con palabras agradables. La otra persona asentiría tragándose sus sentimientos, en un cruel desengaño amoroso. Algunas habían llorado, otras incluso gritado, pero siempre pondría esa cara, _la cara del rechazo_ , y se irían cabizbajas. Esas personas no eran para Takao Kazunari.

–Me gustas, Takao-kun.

Era un día como otro cualquiera de tantos como llevaban juntos, y era una chica como otra cualquiera. Midorima esperaba alejado de ellos, esperaba el gesto negativo con la cabeza, las palabras agradables y como Takao vendría de nuevo hasta él, para irse juntos a casa. Midorima y Takao hacían todo juntos, iban juntos al instituto, comían juntos, entrenaban juntos, pasaban el tiempo juntos. Siempre el uno con el otro.

A Midorima le había costado. Le había costado mucho, pero lo había aceptado. Takao estaba allí, Takao _siempre_ estaba allí. Todas las semanas, todos los días, todas las horas. Al final se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su irritante forma de ser y a su jovialidad que le entregada las ganas de vivir cada día, de levantarse y esperar algo de ello. De dejar su monótona vida solitaria atrás. Por eso esperaba pacientemente a que Takao volviese cuando alguien se lo llevaba un momento, a un lugar más privado. Porque él volvería.

–Me gustas, Takao.

A Midorima le gustaría decirle eso. De verdad que le gustaría, un día llegar y decírselo, sin más, sin rodeos. Pero de verdad que tampoco podía. Sabía que si lo hacía se atragantaría, las palabras no saldrían, se pondría rojo y sudaría como si estuviese en una sauna. Además, era Takao. Takao siempre decía que no, a chicas y chicos. Midorima no sabía por qué, Midorima no preguntaba. No quería saber. Prefería mantener aquello, aquella amistad tan preciada, antes que atreverse a dar un paso adelante y probablemente estropear todo. Dolía, pero era un dolor agradable. Era agradable porque Takao estaba allí, Takao _siempre_ estaba allí. Entonces se hacía soportable.

–Me gustas, Takao-kun.

La chica estaba allí, temblando ligeramente y con un persistente sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, acentuando su cara bonita. Midorima esperó, tan solo tendría que ver aquella escena otra vez y Takao volvería con él, le diría si querían entrenar juntos y se irían. _Juntos_.

Pero Takao no negó y la chica no lloró. Takao le dijo algo, palabras dulces seguro. Pero no había negado y Takao siempre negaba con la cabeza. Un puntazo atravesó el pecho de Midorima. Sabía que aquello ocurriría tarde o temprano pero no había manera de prepararse para ello. Takao cogió la mano de la chica y volvió a decirle algo más, ella sonrió tímidamente y se fue, soltando la mano del pelinegro.

Midorima lo supo. En aquel momento pudo sentir exactamente cómo todo se venía abajo, su burbuja había estallado. Sus ojos picaron, las lágrimas queriendo salir. Sabía que Takao no era suyo pero aún así lo quería para sí. Sabía que todo iba a cambiar. Saludó de nuevo a su anterior vida, solitaria, monótona. Inspiró y exhaló dos veces mientras Takao se acercaba a él.

–Shin-chan, estás algo pálido. – comentó como si nada – Oye, has visto eso, ¡me ha pedido una cita! Es la mejor chica de la escuela, te lo puedo asegurar. Hoy no volveré contigo, Shin-chan, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Takao le sujetó el brazo un momento, apretando levemente y después se separó, yéndose en la dirección de la chica.

–Me gustas, Takao.

Aquellas tres palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta del muchacho alto, del muchacho que siempre estuvo solo hasta que el muchacho bajo y alegre había aparecido. Se giró y volvió a casa. Solo.

Midorima no era un chico de muchos amigos, pero sabía cómo seguirían el curso las cosas. Takao había quedado con la chica, habían pasado la tarde juntos, habían reído y habían quedado de nuevo. Takao empezó a despedirse antes de Midorima, a hablarle de la chica y de lo maravillosa que era. Midorima asentía en silencio, mientras su pecho apretaba más y más. No era necesario tener muchos amigos para saber lo que pasaba, Takao se estaba distanciando. Un día estaban siempre juntos y al siguiente estaban como el día de la presentación de primer año, tan solo eran Midorima-kun y Takao-kun.

Lentamente y sin que se notase, Takao se fue alejando, cada día un poco más. Takao no lo notaba, y los demás tampoco. Pero sí Midorima. Todos los días lo sentía, todos y cada uno de ellos. El dolor. Pero aguantaba, Midorima no decía nada, solo observaba. Observaba y comprendía, pero no interrumpía. Era la felicidad de Takao lo que quería, y si esta estaba con aquella chica –aquella maldita chica que no tenía culpa de nada– Midorima le dejaría, porque no era a él a quién le correspondía reclamar a Takao.

–Me gustas, Takao-kun.

Así había pasado medio año y terminaban tercero de preparatoria. Habían aprobado, había transcurrido la ceremonia y era el momento de la despedida. Por fin podría ponerle un amargo punto final a aquello, a aquella amistad que había muerto y que él tanto ansiaba. Su pecho volvió a inflarse con dolor, apretando los dientes mientras todos comenzaban a despedirse y a desearse suerte. Se giró y vio como Takao se despedía del equipo, con una enorme sonrisa. Era la última vez que podía permitirse observarlo de aquella manera, la última vez que recordar.

Midorima ya se había despedido del equipo, podía irse cuando quisiera. No quería despedirse de Takao, realmente no quería porque no se sentía capaz. Pero también sentía que si no lo hacía entonces, en aquel momento y en aquel lugar, se arrepentiría toda su vida. Por eso esperó, como siempre había esperado. Pacientemente y observando a su amigo a lo lejos. A aquel amigo del que quería mucho más pero al que no podía pedir nada más que la amistad, por difícil que fuese.

Entonces, Takao se giró y se separó del equipo y, como tantas veces, caminó de vuelta hasta Midorima. Era su Takao y venía a él. Su mente volvió a recordarle que no era suyo, Takao era libre y volaba, volaba lejos de él.

– ¡Shin-chan! – Takao le habló como si no hubiesen pasado casi medio año distanciados, sin volver juntos, sin comer juntos, sin estar juntos – Todavía no me puedo creer que aquí sea donde nos separamos.

Takao sonrió otra vez, alegre y jovial. Midorima apretó los labios y estiró los brazos, le sujetó por los hombros y lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso.

–Shin-chan, tampoco es necesario que te pongas así, no te creía tan sentimental. – bromeó el pelinegro ante el repentino gesto de cariño. Midorima aspiró su aroma por última vez, tragando la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca.

–Me gustas, Takao. – la tres palabras salieron llanas de su boca, ni demasiado altas para que los demás las escuchasen ni demasiado bajas como para que Takao no las entendiese. Kazunari trató de separarse del abrazo, pero Midorima le apretó más fuerte. Se permitiría disfrutar aquel momento aunque le doliese toda la vida.

– ¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo, desde cuándo? – Takao preguntó temeroso, temblándole la mandíbula. Por fin, Midorima le dejó ir, deshizo el abrazo y el calor de su cuerpo se alejó del de Takao – Es una broma, ¿verdad?

–Dos años y medio. – Midorima se permitió esbozar una pequeña y sincera sonrisa mientras observaba los brillantes ojos de su amigo, quién desvió la mirada al escucharle.

–¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? – susurró, todavía mirando al suelo con la cabeza gacha.

–¿De qué hubiera servido? – devolvió la pregunta, esta vez con una sonrisa genuina, quitándose un peso de encima. Era cruel decirlo en aquel momento, cruel y egoísta, pero Midorima lo necesitaba, necesitaba al menos decirlo una vez.

Takao clavó sus ojos de halcón en su verde esmeralda, sorprendido por la respuesta y la sonrisa de su amigo, su Shin-chan. Abrió la boca para responder e inmediatamente la cerró. En el momento en el que la volvió a abrir, Midorima le puso una mano en el hombro, su expresión neutral de vuelta a su rostro. Susurró algo, inaudible y se dio la vuelta. Su ancha espalda se alejó, perdiéndose en la multitud, mientras Takao le observaba allí plantado, incapaz de decir o hacer nada.

La chica, la que se había confesado aquel día a mitad de tercer año de preparatoria, apareció y sacudió al pelinegro, perdido en su mundo.

–Kazu, Kazu, ¿ocurre algo?

Takao parpadeó varias veces y se giró hacia ella, no había entendido lo que le había dicho. Parpadeó de nuevo y devolvió su vista a la multitud, dónde el as había desaparecido. Lo último que había visto era su pelo, brillante y verde, alejándose cada vez más.

Sus ojos picaban, las lágrimas queriendo salir.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos en otro fic!


End file.
